


Daddy

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This was inspired by an episode of The Colgate Comedy Hour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This...just came to mind and I wrote it.

"You've been a bad boy, Joey," Dean said. He stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but boxers, belt looped in one hand, slapping it against the other.

"You're not going to hit me, are you daddy?" Jerry asked innocently with a smile. He was dressed similarly but sitting on the bed.

"I'm afriad you're going to have learn a lesson, Joey," Dean said. He came up to him and ordered him up so he could sit down. 

"Oh no, daddy! Not the belt!" Jerry said, he couldn't help but laugh a little as stood.

Dean slipped his arm around Jerry's waist and pulled him down over his knees. He pulled Jerry's boxers down and started to hit him with the belt.

"Ohh! Ohh, Paul!" Jerry moaned. He didn't know why this kind of thing turned him on but it did, and he loved it when Dean would indulge him.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I mean, oh no, daddy!" Jerry called out.

Dean hit him until it left red marks on his backside, then he pulled his boxers back up and Jerry sat on his lap. He kissed Dean with a hungry passion.

Dean looked at him a moment when the kiss ended and Jerry was nibbling on Dean's neck. "You sure do like some kinky shit, Jerry," he said.

"You're right. That's exactly what you are, Paul," Jerry smiled, he laid down on the bed, ready for the night to progress.

 

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took the belt and tied Jerry's wrists with it above his head, he then slid his partner's boxers off with one smooth motion.

"What now, daddy?" Jerry asked.

"Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson, junior," Dean said. He got down between Jerry's legs and gave his stiff cock a teasing lick.

"Oh shit!" Jerry said.

Dean smiled and licked his lips, he started taking Jerry in an inch at a time, sucking as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck! Ohh, oh daddy!" Jerry said with labored breath. His wrists strained against the belt, he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Dean's curly locks.

Dean held his hips down firmly as they started to buck. Jerry could feel the pressure of them and that combined with his cock in Dean's mouth was enough to make him let out a loud moan. When he started coming Dean gripped his hips tighter, so tight that it hurt and would leave bruises. He swallowed down the come and spit out the softening cock.

"You're the best cocksucker in the whole world, daddy!" Jerry complemented, breathless, head resting on a pillow for the moment.

"You're damn straight!" Dean said. He pulled his boxers off as he was talking. 

"Actually I'm not, daddy. When you're around I don't even think about girls," Jerry said, he looked up at Dean with his big brown eyes. He could somehow look young and innocent for someone who was tied up with a belt and just had their cock sucked.

"Fuck," Dean muttered. Those eyes got him every damn time. He took Jerry's face in his hands and started to kiss him, powerful, hungry kiss that made Jerry swing his tied wrists over Dean's head so he could hold on to him. Dean bit his lip, causing Jerry to moan into Dean's mouth, then he slipped his tounge in and turned it into a french kiss.

Slowly Dean pulled away, Jerry whimpered from the sudden loss of contact. "I'm gonna haveta be rough with you, Joey. Just so this lesson is one you'll remember," he said. He turned Jerry over and squeezed his butt with both hands, then without any preparation very quickly sank into his lover.

Jerry gasped and moaned with both pleasure and pain, but the pain didn't seem to matter when Dean started to bang him at a fast and steady pace. Jerry let out a little scream that caused their neighbor next door to beat on the wall, neither of them paid it any mind. Dean grunted when he started to come sometime later, Jerry didn't know how minutes it lasted, he couldn't think, but Dean bit his neck in the final moments, determined to leave his mark all over Jerry.

When Dean pulled out he turned Jerry over and released his wrists, there were red marks where the belt had bound him, Dean gave each wrist a lick before Jerry leaned over on him and hugged him. They were silent for a few moments, catching their breath.

"Did you learn your lesson, Joey?" Dean asked, he was reaching for his pack of cigarettes. 

"I think you might have to teach me again tomorrow night," Jerry said, hanging on tight.

Dean smirked and got them both a cigarette out, he lit Jerry's first and handed it to him. "Who's your daddy?"

"You are," Jerry said, smiling around his cigarette, blowing out smoke.

The End.


End file.
